


in every one of us shines a light of love

by eliwhitneyinventedthecottongin



Series: rey & ben one shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Laughter During Sex, No Kylo Ren, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Teasing, Touch-Starved, ben solo said pussy eating rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliwhitneyinventedthecottongin/pseuds/eliwhitneyinventedthecottongin
Summary: Being close to Rey like this, Ben could feel the Force all around him, surrounding him, in a way he couldn’t when she wasn’t near him. He felt it thrum and thrive, everything in perfect balance. Held in Rey’s arms like this, it felt like they were two souls living in one body. Sharing one heart, one breath.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: rey & ben one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713145
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	in every one of us shines a light of love

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Ben Solo character study and honestly was not going to be anymore than that, but then things escalated and it turned into sex with feelings. 
> 
> This entire work was very much inspired by this stunning work of art: https://o0-snowdrop-0o.tumblr.com/post/613277389710131200/home-originally-i-was-planning-to-share-this
> 
> let ben be held!!

Ben rested his head on Rey’s chest. Her arms were wrapped around him, one hand idly stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. It felt nice. Her head was tilted, so she could nuzzle the dark hair falling over his forehead. Ben had never felt so close to another person like this. Hadn’t been held like this since childhood. Hadn’t been cared for like this since he can’t remember when. 

Being close to Rey like this, Ben could feel the Force all around him, surrounding him, in a way he couldn’t when she wasn’t near him. He felt it thrum and thrive, everything in perfect balance. Held in Rey’s arms like this, it felt like they were two souls living in one body. Sharing one heart, one breath. 

Rey knew he needed to be held like this sometimes. No one had ever known him like this before. Not his parents, not Luke, and certainly not Snoke. Only she did. She knew the fear, pain, loneliness, anger and misery that had made itself a home inside of him. She knew every crack in his mind, every crevice of his soul, every edge and curve of his body. She knew he had not known tenderness like this all his adult life, and that he craved it. Needed it. He could feel her heartbeat, and heard it in his head like a mantra. It was steady, even. It was a perfect sound, proof that she was alive, that the Force thrummed within her and around her. Her skin was soft and warm, and it reminded him of sunlight. Her hands were strong and calloused, but the feel of them on his body was soothing and steadying. Her feet, though, always somehow managed to be cold - especially her toes - and even now, they were pressed against his calf, trying to get warm. 

Her breathing was even and slow, relaxed. He couldn’t tell whether or not she was sleeping, but he supposed it didn’t matter. They had nowhere to be, no plans, no one to see, no obligations to fulfill. He doesn’t deserve it, he thought, but she did. She deserves everything the galaxy has to offer. She deserves the sun on her skin, food in her belly, the feel of green grass beneath her feet, rain on her face. 

“ _Let the past die_ ,” she had echoed to him one night, when he was despairing over who he had been and what he had done. Her hands had been firm on his face, holding his head in her hands, her warm brown eyes staring right into his. Holding him there with her gaze. “Please. Be with me.” 

He atoned in every act of kindness he committed, for every flower he planted, for every bit of light and goodness he could create wherever they were. 

It was all because of Rey, and it was all for her. Everything he did, he did in her name. She was his sun, moon, and stars. She was the heartbeat in his chest, the breath in his lungs, and all the strength in his body. 

His bloodline came from legacies; he was descended from royalty. She was from nowhere, born to nameless parents who abandoned her on a desert planet to carve out a lonely, hard existence. But none of that mattered. His dynasty didn’t matter. That she came from nothing didn’t matter. What mattered was that they were two halves that made one whole. _A dyad in the Force._ Their bond mattered - a phenomena that had not been witnessed in generations. The power inherent in the bond was indescribable, unknowable to all except them. Lying here in her arms, Ben could feel it - her power, and his, twined together, creating something more powerful than life itself. He remembered when he couldn’t feel it on Exegol, when he had crawled to her, picked up her limp and lifeless body, clutching her in his arms. What he remembered was the sheer horror - the horror of reaching out with his mind to feel her in the Force, and feeling nothing. Such a feeling was indescribable, a nightmare. Ben swore that he would never feel that again, and that Rey would never experience that, ever. He then understood the magnitude of their bond, what it meant. He understood the depth of it, and the implications of it. Their lives were entwined, forever. Where one went, the other would follow. One without the other was unbalanced, wrong. An abomination. A nightmare. 

But they were together now, held by one another. They belonged to one another, never to part.

The power inherent in their bond was the most powerful thing in the entire galaxy. And here they were, just two people being held by each other on a junky, infamous ship on some quiet, backwater planet. They held no thrones, no titles. They had saved the galaxy, had done it together, and now they were living in peace. It was perfect, and how it was meant to be. The galaxy was in perfect balance. 

His mind began to quiet, as he focused less on the thoughts running around his mind and more on the feel of her body holding his. She was so powerful, even like this. He could feel it in the Force, and it felt right. He focused his thoughts on the feel of where their bodies touched and met, like where her arm rested across his bicep, where her hand stroked against his hair. Where her breath fell against his forehead. Where his face rested against her breast. He focused most on the last one, feeling pleased. 

“I heard that,” she murmured, giving a playful tug on his hair. He could hear the smile in her voice. 

He couldn’t help but smile back, grinning against her. He titled his head to press a kiss against her breast. 

“Good,” he murmured back. “You were supposed to.”

“Liar,” she replied, teasing. 

“Are you mad?” He asked, looking up at her, with his big, bright eyes. 

“Furious,” she answered. 

“How can I make it up to you?” He asked, starting to trail kisses down her breast to her stomach. 

“Just keep doing what you’re doing.” 

“So stop here?” He asked, looking up again.

She narrowed her eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant, Ben.” 

He loved when she used his name. Since Exegol, she said it whenever she could. He thought they both needed to hear it - evidence of who he really was, who he had become again, shining through. As if the more they said it, the name he used to bear that neither of them ever said out loud would vanish further and further away into nothingness. 

He grinned again, and resumed his task. He loved smiling. He hadn’t done it in years, and now it was as if he couldn’t do it enough. His favorite thing was to smile at Rey. To smile at her in the morning while she still slept, to smile at her when she woke up, squinting through her eyelids. To smile at her when she was working on the Falcon, to smile at her while she piloted it, to smile at her when she did something mundane as putting her hair up.

He moved slow, kissing and tonguing his way down her stomach until he reached her core. Almost as much as he loved smiling at her, he loved teasing her. 

“Did you hear that? I think I heard BB-8 -” 

“No you didn’t,” She interrupted, laughing a little, winding her hand in his hair and pushing his head back down. She could feel him smile against her skin. 

Applying his mouth, he kissed and sucked at her, holding her hip with one hand, and stroking her thigh with the other. 

She moved against him, unable to stay still. He loved it - loved the feeling of her coming undone, unable to control herself. Even the Force felt different - more raw, uncontrolled. It was intoxicating. 

He felt her hand run through his hair, her nails raking across his scalp. It made him lick deeper, suck at her harder, move his mouth against her faster. He loved this, loved tasting her, loved doing this for her. 

His lips were so full, and feeling them against her core was a pleasure she had never known before, something she would never tire of. 

He could hear her murmuring his name, and moved his hand from where it held her hip up to take hold of her breast. He felt her hand place itself over his, holding his hand there. He caressed it, thumbing her nipple. Her hips jerked below him. 

“Ben, don’t stop, I need more, Ben, need you -” 

He then applied his fingers, stroking at her, pushing inside her alongside his mouth.

She arched her back, twisting her fingers in the sheets. 

“It’s so good Ben - but I want more, Ben, I need more.”

“Just give me five more minutes down here,” he asked, pausing from his task only to resume with more vigor.

“ _Ben,_ ” she whined, his name long and drawn out. “Three minutes.”

“Four?”

“Three.”

“Fine. But I want you to come once now, and then once when I'm inside you." 

"You've got three minutes. Clock's ticking." 

"We both know that won't be a problem," he said, and dove back down, kissing and licking where she was most sensitive. 

She moaned, throwing her head back and pushing her hips against Ben’s mouth. 

His full lips against her, his tongue licking and dipping inside her, his thick fingers stroking and pushing inside her was more than enough to make the pleasure indescribable, wordless, her entire body awash with the feeling. She felt the Force hum around her, felt the power of it course through her and Ben. The feeling mounted and mounted, getting more intense as it came to a crest, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as her orgasm washed through her and she cried out Ben’s name, pulling at his soft, long hair. 

“That’s it, Rey,” she heard Ben murmur against her. “You’re so good, you’re so good. I love you. I love you.” He nuzzled against her inner thigh. 

“I think that was more than three minutes, Ben,” she said, breathless. 

“You wish it was more than three minutes. And are you complaining?” He asked. 

“No,” she said, smiling. “But you haven’t fulfilled your end of the deal.” 

“Eh,” he began, “I’m kind of tired. Maybe later?” 

“Ben Solo, I swear on my life I will throw you into the ocean without a second glance.” 

“I’m a good swimmer.” 

He moved so fast she did not register his movement until his body was hovering over hers, his face bright and open, looking down at her. 

He stroked her cheek with her thumb, looking into her eyes. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

“So are you.” 

He moved his head down to kiss her, pressing his lips to hers until her mouth opened and he slid his tongue against hers. She threw her arms around his neck, hitched a leg over his hip, and kissed him back, deeply, and with pleasure and passion. 

She ground her hips against him, looking for friction, asking for more. He could feel her legs spreading wider, coaxing him in. He could feel the wetness of her core against him. The evidence of how bad she wanted him drove him mad. Still, he drew it out, grasping her breasts in his hands as he continued to kiss her, unconsciously thrusting his hardness against her thigh, his body slowly moving them to become one. 

When he finally pushed inside her, she cried aloud, and his eyes rolled back inside his head. Each time they had done this it always felt different, somehow better than it had the last time. He pressed a kiss against her cheek as he continued to push in, so slowly, breathing her in. One hand clutched at his bicep, another wound its way in his dark hair. She started moving her hips, coaxing him to move with her. Once he caught his breath, he began moving his body with her and they picked up a rhythm, a movement, that felt so good, so right, no word in any known language could describe it or give it meaning. They felt the Force all around them, surrounding them, inside of them. Ben pushed deeper inside of her, harder, driving both of them to the edge of the cliff. He felt her hands all over his body, stroking, holding, gripping. Like she couldn’t get enough of him, couldn’t decide what to touch and where to touch next. She loved the feeling, the feeling of him inside of her, moving his body against hers. The power of him, of his body, and the power of knowing she was the one who made him feel like this was almost more than she could handle.

He found one of her hands, and raised it above her head, intertwining their fingers there. She could both feel and hear their hearts beating, wild and out of control. She broke off their kiss so she could look into his eyes as he moved inside her. He looked back, their eyes connecting. The intimacy of it was almost too much. She gently brushed the hair away from his forehead, looking through his eyes into his soul. The tenderness was enough to make his heart swell, so much he feared it would burst from his chest. 

He buried his face in her neck as he drove them to completion. Hearing him moan was heady, intoxicating, and made her feel powerful. His thrusts became faster, erratic, and she heard him gasp her name against her neck, followed by a broken off cry. Hearing his moans, feeling him fall over the precipice, she toppled over the edge herself, following him, crying out in unison. She was lost to the feeling of pleasure and bliss her second orgasm washed over it. She felt her legs shake as they squeezed his torso. 

His body was so big, so massive; and she seemed to always notice it most after they made love. She stroked a hand down his broad back, feeling the strong muscles, feeling it rise and lower with breath. She enjoyed it, too, how she was able to reduce him to this - how she could make this impossibly large and powerful man breathless above her. Most of all, she loved how she could feel his heart pound in his chest. Like she did each time, she pressed her hand against his chest, over his heart. She kept it there, letting her soak in the perfect moment. He breathed her in, pressing his face against her cheek. He always came absolutely undone, and sometimes took longer putting himself back together. He rolled onto his back, taking Rey with him, clutching her to his chest. She pressed a kiss against his chest, running a hand up and down his torso. He loved it when she did that - like she couldn’t get enough of him. Their legs intertwined, their bodies desperate to be touching wherever possible. Twining towards each other like vines. 

“I’ve fulfilled my end of the deal,” he said, still a little out of breath. “Happy?” 

“I don’t know,” she said, out of breath too. “I’m a little unsatisfied.” 

He just squeezed her against him tighter. “Now who’s the liar?” 

He felt her smile against his chest, and the feeling made something bright and warm bloom inside of him. 

“I love you, Ben.” He idly stroked a hand down her hair, knowing that Rey liked how it felt. Oftentimes after bathing, she would sit cross legged in front of him, wordlessly holding out a brush for him. 

“I love you more,” he replied, his voice quiet and low, sooting. He continued stroking her hair. 

Rey matched her breathing to his, and slowly she drifted off, basking in the pleasure and the Force humming around her.

**Author's Note:**

> i just made a twitter @lightofloved so i'll be around there?


End file.
